marineofmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympus Has Fallen
Olympus Has Fallen is a 2013 action film that stars Gerard Butler as Mike Banning, a disgraced Secret Service agent who must rescue the President of the United States (Aaron Eckhart) from North Korean terrorists who have seized the White House. Directed by Antoine Fuqua, the film was released in the US on March 22, 2013, only a few months ahead of the similarly-themed thriller White House Down. The sequel London Has Fallen is set to be released in early 2016. __TOC__ =''Handguns= SIG-Sauer P229 E2 Secret Service agents, including Mike Banning (Gerard Butler) and former agent Dave Forbes (Dylan McDermott), use current-production SIG-Sauer P229 E2 pistols as their sidearms. Kang Yeonsak (Rick Yune), leader of the North Korean terrorists, also takes a P229 from a Secret Service agent and uses it throughout the film. holds a SIG-Sauer P229 in a promotional still for the film. This one is the original P229 with rounded trigger guard and "short serrations" on the sides of the slide, and likely an airsoft replica as the "seam" can be seen vertically down the front of the pistol.]] .]] SIG-Sauer P228 In a continuity error, Kang Yeonsak's (Rick Yune) SIG-Sauer P229 E2 changes into a SIG-Sauer P228 near the film's climax. SIG-Sauer P226R Some of the Metropolitan Police Department officers are armed with SIG-Sauer P226R pistols. A fallen Marine Sergeant also has a P226 lying next to his body, noted by the longer slide than a P229. Glock 17 Glock 17 pistols are seen in the hands of Mike Banning (Gerard Butler, after his P229 runs out of ammunition), MPD officers and terrorists (an unlikely choice for North Koreans) who invade the White House. wields a Glock 17 as Mike Banning in a promotional still for the movie.]] Colt Combat Commander Mike Banning (Gerard Butler) takes a Colt Combat Commander from the President's office, and uses it until it runs out of ammo, switching back to a Glock 17. =Submachine Guns= Heckler & Koch MP5A3 The North Korean terrorists are mostly armed with Heckler & Koch MP5A3 submachine guns with Navy trigger groups, Surefire dedicated forend weaponlights, and TA31RCO ACOG scopes. Mike Banning (Gerard Butler) also uses an MP5A3, after disarming one of the terrorists. Kang Yeonsak (Rick Yune) also uses a plain MP5A3 when he prepares to execute Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan (Melissa Leo). as Mike Banning holds the MP5A3 in a promotional still for the film.]] IMI Mini Uzi A couple of Secret Service agents, including agent Roma (Cole Hauser), use IMI Mini Uzi submachines during the counter-attack inside the White House. FN P90TR Secret Service agents at Camp David use FN P90 submachine guns while on patrol. Several Secret Service agents and Emergency Response Team agents are also armed with FN P90 TR submachine guns. =Rifles= Colt M4A1 The M4A1 is prominently seen in the hands of US troops, including US Navy SEALs and a couple of Secret Service agents inside the White House. Colt M16A2 The M16A2 rifles are prominently seen in the hands of US troops responding to the White House siege. rifles are prominently seen in the hands of US troops responding to the White House siege.]] Heckler & Koch HK416 A North Korean sniper wields a Heckler & Koch HK416 rifle fitted with a suppressor, and a red dot scope in the film. At least one of the FBI HRT officers is armed with an HK416 as they are responding to the scene. Remington 700PSS Secret Service snipers on the White House's roof fire Remington 700PSS sniper rifles while coming under attack from a modified C-130 gunship. Most of the FBI HRT snipers also use Remington 700PSS rifles. M40A3 Sniper Rifle An FBI HRT sniper uses a M40A3 Sniper Rifle to cover the White House. Mark 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle At least one of the FBI HRT snipers responding to the scene of the White House uses a Mark 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle in the film, fitted with a Harris bipod. =Machine Guns''= GE M134 Minigun A modified C-130 gunship that is used to bombard the White House before the terrorist attack fires two M134 Miniguns. An anti-aircraft system, called HYDRA 6, mounted on the White House roof is also equipped with two automated M134s. Garwood Industries M134G Minigun Garwood Industries M134G miniguns are mounted on Black Hawk helicopters carrying the SEALs. FN M240D A couple of the North Korean terrorists fire FN M240D machine guns hidden in converted garbage trucks while assaulting the White House. Browning M2 A Browning M2 machine gun can be seen mounted on an Army Humwee, after the attack on the White House. M60 M60 machine guns are mounted on US armored vehicles responding to the White House siege. machine guns are mounted on US armored vehicles responding to the White House siege.]] Category:Movie Category:Action Movie